transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Alpha
An American CGI animated Transformers television series. The series was cancelled after 2 seasons, and was replaced by Transformers: War. Characters Autobots Earth- stationed Autobots Team Prime *Optimus Prime - Leader of the Autobots. His vehicle mode is a semi-trailer truck. *Bumblebee - Reconnaissance Officer. His vehicle mode is a muscle car. *Wheeljack - Mechanical Engineer. His vehicle mode is a pickup truck. *Hound - Scout. His vehicle mode is a military jeep. *Ironhide - Weapons Specialist. His vehicle mode is a armored truck. *Warpath - Demolitions. His vehicle mode is a tank. *Blaster - Communications Officer. His vehicle mode is a sports car. Leader of the Casettibots **Steeljaw - The Casettibot liger. **Ramhorn - The Casettibot rhino. **Ejector - The Casettibot humanoid. **Blockrock - The Cassettibot condor. *Ratchet - Medic. His vehicle mode is an ambulance. *Whirl - Air Support. His vehicle mode is a helicopter. *Arcee - Scout. Her vehicle mode is a motorcycle. =Autobot Brothers = *Mirage - Espionage. His vehicle mode is a race car. *Prowl - High Speed Chaser. His vehicle mode is a police car. *Blurr - Data Interceptor. His vehicle mode is a sports car. =Dinobots = *Grimlock - Dinobot Leader. His beast mode is a Tyrannosaurus. *Slug - Flamethrower. His beast mode is a Triceratops. *Sludge - Demolitions. His beast mode is an Apatosaurus. *Snarl - Desert Warrior. His beast mode is a Stegosaurus. *Swoop - Bombardier. His beast mode is a Pteranodon. Anibots *Razorclaw - Anibot leader. His beast mode is a lion. *Rampage - Berserker. His beast mode is a tiger. *Divebomb - Scout. His beast mode is an eagle. *Tantrum - Guardsman. His beast mode is a bull. *Headstrong - Warrior. his beast mode is a rhinoceros. Colony Omicron (Autobot Colony on Earth's Moon) *Jazz - 1st Lieutenant. His vehicle mode is a sports car. *Sideswipe - Warrior. His vehicle mode is a sports car. *Brawn - Demolitions. His vehicle mode is an armored van. *Huffer - Construction Engineer. His vehicle mode is a cab-over-engine semi-truck. *Windcharger - Warrior. His vehicle mode is a convertible. *Cliffjumper - Warrior. His vehicle mode is a sports car. *Gears - Transport & Reconnaissance. His vehicle mode is a pickup truck. *Pipes - Warrior. His vehicle mode is a cab-over-engine semi-truck. *Seaspray - Naval Defense. His vehicle mode is a hovercraft. *Beachcomber - Xenobiologist. His vehicle mode is a desert patrol vehicle. *Powerglide - Aerial Assault. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. *Hoist - Maintenance Engineer. His vehicle mode is a tow truck. *Trailbreaker - Defense Tactician. His vehicle mode is a camping truck. *Inferno- Search & Rescue. His vehicle mode is a fire truck. *Red Alert - Security Director. His vehicle mode is a fire chief car. *Grapple - Architect. His vehicle mode is a mobile crane. *Armorhide - Ground Assault. His vehicle mode is a half-track. *Jetfire - Aerial Assault. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. *Jetstorm - Aerial Assault. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. *Skids - Warrior. His vehicle mode is a concept car. *Mudflap - Warrior. His vehicle mode is a mobile crane. *Elita-One - 3rd Lieutenant. Her vehicle mode is a sports car. *Chromia - Warrior. Her vehicle mode is a flat-nose truck. *Superion - Air Warrior. **Silverbolt - Aerialbot Leader. His vehicle mode is a passenger airplane. Forms Superion's torso. **Skydive - Aerial Warfare Strategist. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. Forms Superion's left leg. **Fireflight - Reconnaissance. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. Forms Superion's right arm. **Slingshot - Aerial Attack. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. Forms Superion's left arm. **Breakaway - Warrior. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. Forms Superion's right leg. *Defensor - Rescue Warrior **Hot Spot - Protectobot Leader. His vehicle mode is a fire truck. Forms Defensor's torso. **Blades - Air Support. His vehicle mode is an emergency helicopter. Forms defensor's right arm. **Streetwise - Law Enforcement. His vehicle mode is a police car. Forms Defensor's left leg. **Groove - High-Speed Pursuit. His vehicle mode is a police motorcycle. Forms Defensor's right leg. **First Aid - Surgeon. His vehicle mode is an ambulance. Forms Defensor's left arm. Decepticons Earth-stationed Decepticons *Megatron - Leader of the Decepticons. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. *Soundwave - Communications Officer. His vehicle mode is a sports car. Leader of the Casetticons **Laserbeak - The Casetticon eagle. **Ravage - The Casetticon jaguar. **Frenzy - The Casetticon humanoid. **Ratbat - The Casetticon bat. *Bonecrusher - Demolitions. His vehicle mode is a mine-resistant truck. *Lugnut - Thug. His vehicle mode is a bomber plane. *Deluge - Medic. His vehicle mode is a Formula-1 race car *Blackout - Warrior. His vehicle mode is a military helicopter. *Astrotrain - Communications Interceptor. His vehicle modes are a locomotive & satellite. *Swindle - Arms Dealer. His vehicle mode is a sports utility vehicle. *Dreadwing - Special Ops. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. **Dreadwind - Special Ops. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. **Darkwing - Special Ops. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. *Octane - Fueler. His vehicle modes are a tanker truck & passenger airplane. *Bruticus - Military Strategist. **Onslaught - Combaticon Leader. His vehicle mode is a missile launcher truck. Forms Bruticus's torso. **Blast Off - Space Warrior. His vehicle mode is a space shuttle. Forms Brutcus's right arm. **Brawl - Ground Assault. His vehicle mode is a tank. Forms Bruticus's left arm. **Crankcase - Munitions Expert. his vehicle mode is a military jeep. Forms Bruticus's right leg. **Vortex - Interrogator. His vehicle mode is a military helicopter. Forms Bruticus's left leg. Seekers *Starscream - 2nd Lieutenant (Loyal Seeker). His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. *Skywarp - Scientist (Egomaniacal Seeker). His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. *Thundercracker - Pyrotechnician (Cowardly Seeker). His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. Battlechargers *Runabout - Battlecharger. His vehicle mode is a sports car. *Runamuck - Battlecharger. His vehicle mode is a sports car. Cybertron-stationed Decepticons *Shockwave - 1st Lieutenant. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian tank. *Lockdown - Bounty Hunter. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian car. *Air Raid - Thief-for-hire. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. *Blitzwing - Triple-Changer Berserker. His vehicle modes are a fighter jet & tank. *Sixshot - Six-Changer One-Robot-Army. His modes are a Cybertronian jet, tank, car, gun, and a griffon. *Barricade - Hunter. His vehicle mode is a police car. *Ransack - Attack Soldier. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian motorcycle. *Crumplezone - Warrior. his vehicle mode is a Cyberytonian tank. *Sideways - Espionage. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian car. *Devastator - Warrior. **Scrapper - Constructicon Leader. His vehicle mode is a front-end loader. Forms Devastator's right leg. **Hook - Surgical Engineer. His vehicle mode is a crane truck. Forms Devastator's upper torso. **Sledge - Demolitions. His vehicle mode is a bulldozer. Forms Devastator's left arm. **Scavenger - Mining & Salvage. His vehicle mode is an excavator. Forms Devastator's right arm. **Long Haul - Transport. His vehicler mode is a dump truck. Forms Devastator's lower torso. **Mixmaster - Materials Fabrication. His vehicle mode is a cement truck. Forms Devastator's left leg. *Menasor - Super Warrior. **Motormaster - Stunticon Leader. His vehicle mode is a semi-truck. Forms Menasor's torso. **Drag Strip - Tracker. His vehicle mode is a Formula-1 race car. Forms Menasor's right arm. **Dead End - Fatalist. His vehicle mode is a sports car. Forms Menasor's left leg. **Breakdown - Demolitions. His vehicle mode is a sports car. Forms Menasor's right leg. **Wildrider - Berserker. His vehicle mode is a stock car. Forms Menasor's left arm. Seekers *Sunstorm - Aerospace Warrior (Sycophant Seeker). His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian jet. *Dirge - Warrior (Greedy Conehead Seeker). His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian jet. *Thrust - Warrior (Obvious Conehead Seeker). His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian jet. *Ramjet - Warrior (Liar Conehead Seeker). His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian jet. Team Chaar *Obsidian - Team Chaar Leader. His vehicle is a Cybertronian helicopter. *Strika - Strategist. Her vehicle mode is a Cybertronian missile truck. *Oil Slick - Chemist. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian motorcycle. *Cyclonus - Aerial Attack. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian jet. *Stockade - Artillery Gunner. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian truck. *Smokescreen - Diversionary Tactician. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian race car. *Demolisher - Demolitions. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian tank. Vehicons *Motorcycle Vehicons - Cybertronian motorcycle/Triumph T110 mptorcycle *Car Vehicons - Cybertronian car/Chevrolet Corvette C7 sports car. *Truck Vehicons - Cybertronian truck/Ford L7000 armored truck. *Tank Vehicons - Cybertronian tank/FV101 Scorpion tank. **Tankor - The Earth-stationed leader of the Vehicons. *Helicopter Vehicons - Cybertronian helicopter/AgustaWestland AW139SAR helicopter. *Jet Vehicons - Cybertronian jet/McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle fighter jet. Insecticons *Shrapnel - Insecticon Leader. His alternate mode is stag beetle. *Hardshell - Psychological Warfare. his alternate mode is a rhinoceros beetle. *Kickback - Espionage. His alternate mode is a grasshopper. *Venom - Saboteur. His alternate mode is a cicada. *Waspinator - Aerial Attack. His alternate mode is a wasp. Episodes Season 1 #Arrival, Part 1 (Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, the Autobot Brothers (Mirage, Prowl, and Blurr), Hound, Ironhide, Warpath, Soundwave, the Casetticons (Laserbeak, Ravage, and Frenzy), the Seekers (Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker), and the Battlechargers (Runabout & Runamuck) debut) #Arrival, Part 2 (Bonecrusher & Megatron debut) #Arrival, Part 3 #Lugnut (Lugnut debuts) #Desert (Deluge, Blackout, and Astrotrain debut) #Bounty (Lockdown & Susntorm debut) #Errand's Fool (Jazz, Sideswipe, Dirge, Thrust, and Ramjet debut) #Broken Mind (Blaster, Ratbat, and the Casettibots (Steeljaw, Ramhorn, Ejector, and Blcokrock) debut) #Beastformers (The Anibots (Razorclaw, Rampage, Divebomb, Tantrum, and Headstrong) & Insecticons (Shrapnel, Hardshell, Kickback, Venom, and Waspinator) (debut) #Time #Gorge #Combaticons Rising, Part 1 (Bruticus/the Combaticons (Onslaught, Blast Off, Vortex, Brawl, and Crankcase) debut) #Combaticons Rising, Part 2 (Swindle & the Dinobots (Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl, and Swoop) debut) Season 2 #(14) Shockwave (Shockwave debuts) #(15) Colony Omicron (Brawn, Huffer, Windcharger, Gears, Cliffjumper, Pipes, Seaspray, Beachcomber, Trailbreaker, Powerglide, Inferno, Hoist, Grapple, Red Alert, Armorhide, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Skids, and Mudflap debut) #(16) Female Autobots (Arcee, Elita One, and Chromia debut) #(17) Team Chaar (Team Chaar (Obsidian, Strika, Oil Slick, Smokescreen, Stockade, Cyclonus, and Demolisher) debut) #(18) Red Energon (Air Raid debut) #Devastator (Devastator/the Constructicons (Scrapper, Hook, Sledge, Scavenger, Long Haul, and Mixmaster) debut) #(19) The Immobilizer #(20) The Phase Shifter (Dreadwing debuts) #(21) The Cloner (Dreadwing, Darkwing, Ratchet, and Whirl debut) #(22) Operation: Firestorm #(23) The Apex Armor #(24) Attack on Colony Omicron (Superion/the Aerialbots (Silverbolt, Skydive, Fireflght, Slingshot, and Breakaway), Defensor/the Protectobots (Hot Spot, Blades, Streetwise, Groove, and First Aid), Menasor/the Stunticons (Motormaster, Drag Strip, Dead End, Breakdown, and Wildrider), Sixshot, Blitzwing, Barricade, Octane, Ransack, Crumplezone, Tankor, and Sideways debut) Voice Actors *Adrian Padar - Wheeljack *Alan Oppenheimer - Beachcomber, Breakdown, Seaspray *Alvin Sanders - Demolisher *Andre Sogliuzzo - Scavenger *Arthur Burghardt - Devastator *Beau Weaver - Octane *Brain Dummond - Blurr *Brian Stepanek - Blackout *Bud Davis - Dirge *Bumper Robinson - Blitzwing *Buster Jones - Blaster *Charlie Adler - Silverbolt, Thrust *Chopper Bernet - Dreadwind *Corey Burton - Brawn, Dead End, Shockwave *Cree Summer - Elita-One *Dan Gilvezan - Hot Spot *Darius McCrary - Jazz *Darren Noris - Deluge *Dave Boat - Vortex *David Kaye - Lugnut *David Sobolov - Defensor, Stockade *Drake Bell - Whirl *Dwayne Johnson - Cliffjumper *Eric Artell - Drag Strip *Frank Welker - Blades, Groove, Megatron, Mirage, Mixmaster, Ratbat, Skywarp, Sludge, Soundwave, Steeljaw, Superion, Trailbreaker *Fred Tatasciore - Headstrong, Menasor, Motormaster, Ratchet *Fred Willard - Swindle *Gregg Berger - Grimlock, Long Haul *Hal Rayle - Pipes, Shrapnel, Snarl *Jack Angel - Astrotrain, Cyclonus, Ramjet *James Remar - Sideswipe *Jamieson Price - Warpath *Jess Harnell - Barricade, Venom *Jimmie Wood - Bonecrusher *John Hostetter - Ramhorn *John DiMaggio - Tantrum *John Kassir - Ejector *John Stephenson - Huffer, Thundercracker, Windcharger *Keith Szarakaijka - Darkwing, Fireflight, Laserbeak *Lance Henrikson - Lockdown *Laurie Faso - Divebomb, Rampage, Skydive *Lee Tockar - Ravage *Liam O'Brien - Smokescreen *Linda Gray - Chromia *Louis Chirillo - Ransack *Mark Acheson - Crumplezone *Mark Ryan - Ironhide *Michael Bell - First Aid, Gears, Hardshell, Scrapper, Swoop *Michael Chain - Hoist, Powerglide, Red Alert *Milt Jamin - Blast Off *Neil Ross - Hook, Sixshot, Sledge, Slug *Nolan North - Brawl, Bruticus, Hound, Kickback *Paul Dobson - Obsidian, Tankor *Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime, Streetwise *Peter Renaday - Grapple *Phil LaMarr - Inferno, Jetstorm, Oil Slick *Reno Wilson - Frenzy, Mudflap *Richard Epcar - Armorhide *Rob Paulson - Breakaway, Slingshot *Roger Behr - Runabout, Runamuck *Scott McNeil - Waspinator *Steven Blum - Crankcase, Razorclaw, Starscream *Sumalee Montano - Arcee *Tara Strong - Strika *Ted Cole - Sideways *Terence McGovern - Wildrider *Tom Kenny - Blockrock, Jetfire, Skids, Sunstorm *Tony Todd - Dreadwing *Travis Willingham - Onslaught *Wankus - Prowl *Yuri Lowenthal - Bumblebee Channels *Cartoon Network (U.S.A.) *TV Tokyo (Japan) *Teletoon (Canada) Video Game Adption *Transformers: Alpha the Game - Season 1 video game Category:Series Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Transformers: Alpha